


For Her Pleasure

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Abaddon, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Alpha, Blacking Out, D/s, Demon!Dean, Domme!Abaddon, F/M, Knotting, Mummification, Objectification, Sub!Dean, Unorthodox ABO Relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Abaddon tries out a kink on Dean





	For Her Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Mummification Square for my SPN ABO Bingo Card

“Deep breaths for me, Dean,” Abaddon crooned, running a manicured hand down Dean’s face.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean breathed, leaning into her touch. The blacks of his eyes reflected in her own, and she smiled.

“Such a good little boy for me,” she cooed. “My very own Knight.”

“I live to serve you, my Queen, both on the throne and in bed,” Dean sighed.

Abaddon smirked and she straightened up and held up the Saranwrap she had purchased earlier that day. Dean squirmed in anticipation and trepidation.

His Mistress, his Queen, the superior Alpha, had been wanting to try mummification for a while. When he was human, he backed out, too nervous about becoming claustrophobic. But as a demon… he didn’t care. If it brought her pleasure, so be it.

“If you’re good, I’ll let you knot me,” she said warmly as she crossed Dean’s arms over his chest and began wrapping the Saran wrap around him.

It was hot. It stuck to his skin. And it bound him tighter than even a Devil’s trap. Dean reveled in it, feeling his mistress bind him tightly, the only parts being left free were his head and his hard, pulsing cock.

She held up the duct tape next, and Dean glanced over at the EMT scissors nearby, just in case Dean panicked. There should be no need to, but the mind is a funny place sometimes. They were for also when it was time to let him go.

She began taping the saran wrap, and Dean felt his body heat up as it was trapped against him and he felt himself float, letting his Queen take care of him.

“That’s it, Dean,” she whispered softly, “let go. I’m right here. I’ll be here to take care of you, as long as you take care of me.”

Soon, Dean was completely taped and wrapped, the only thing he could move was cock and head, and he used his head to watch his Mistress put the tape on the table before walking back over. Her clothes disappeared with a wisp of smoke and a gesture, and Dean indulged in raking his eyes down her feminine form. To her pert breasts, nipples dark pink and hard with arousal, and he licked his lips, eager for a taste. Down her toned stomach to her hips, imagining his hands there as he thrusted up into her. He looked towards her mound, abound with curls that matched her hair almost perfectly and that helped her make little noises if he twirled a finger amongst them and gently yanked. Her legs were long and shapely, and Dean couldn’t wait until they were squeezing him.

She straddled his hips and ran her hands up his chest and hands. “Beautiful, absolutely beautiful,” she whispered. “I love the way you submit to me, Dean.”

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, giving himself over to his mistress as she sank down onto his cock. Groaning, he tried to thrust up into her, and found he had no leverage to do so.

He was truly mummified, from neck to toes, and Abaddon was truly in command here. She could control the pace much better than she ever could and he whined softly as her hips met his.

“That’s right, you’re my little fucktoy today,” she whispered. “You can’t move, it’s all dependent upon me. You’re nothing more than a dildo that’s actually alive.”

Dean whimpered as she began to ride him, her legs spread so he could watch his cock slide in and out of her obviously wet pussy, and she clenched around him, causing him to groan.

The saran wrap and tape felt tighter the longer she rode him, her moans breathy and loud as she rode him with ease. Her hands roamed over her creamy skin, touching and playing with her body, and he struggled the best he could, wanting to touch, to savor. He wanted to please his mistress. He was floating, and all he could think about was her pleasure.

She was talking, but the words didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except her pleasure, and how his cock was throbbing inside of her, and how floaty and free he felt.

He didn’t even realize that she was cumming, her juices gushing down his cock; nor did he realize that he was knotting her. He just felt himself floating, floating down…

“Dean!”

Dean blinked his eyes open and groaned. His muscles felt sore. Properly sore. They haven’t felt like this in weeks, not since he became a Knight of Hell.

Abaddon came swimming into view, mild concern showing. He was her toy; he supposed some concern was warranted. He saw her setting down the EMT scissors and he moaned as he realized his body was free of the saran wrap and tape. He looked up at her and gave a dopey smile.

“Can we do that again?”

She smiled. “You liked that?” she asked.

“Hell yeah,” he said. “How long was I out?”

“Thirty minutes. We were tied for twenty five- I’ve spent the past five cutting you free,” Abaddon said. “Were you just… gone?”

“I was floating, almost flying, Abbie,” he said in his post-coital, post-sub haze, using his special nickname for her. “And it was glorious. Your pleasure being the only thing that mattered… I really was just your fucktoy, wasn’t I?”

“Yes, you were, and you were perfect.” She leaned in and kissed him harshly, a kiss he welcomed as he bit at her lips.

“Want to pin me down now?” she whispered.

“Let me get some more feeling back into my body,” he whispered back, both of their eyes sliding black in lust, “and then I’m going to tongue lash you before driving you back down on my cock, Alpha.”

She grinned and bit his lip hard enough to draw sulphuric blood. “That’s my good little Alpha,” she purred. “I want to be knotted twice more before I go torture Crowley tomorrow.”

“The pleasure would be mine, Mistress,” he breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
